Take a Deep Breath
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: Every night, a certain pineapple sneaks into Hibari's room to watch him sleep. When he at last gets the prefect to wake up, however, the result is one that might please both of them. Acrostic Fanfic. Yaoi. 1869/6918. Rated for Mature Implications. MukuPOV


_**Take a Deep Breath**_

_-A 6918/1869 acrostic fic by Phoenix. Written from Mukuro's point of view_

* * *

><p>My hand brushed the bangs out of his face, and I grinned as he quietly fussed in his dreams. Hibari's steely gray eyes opened as slivers as he looked at me, half-asleep still, and I chuckled, caressing his cheek. His pale skin shone in the moonlight, accentuating the gorgeous black hair that hung messily around his face, uncombed as he lied in bed. Gentle rasps of breath flowed past his lips, sounding stressed, even in the place where one was supposed to have no cares.<p>

Under the sheets, his body was clothed by the school uniform that he always wore, yet the prefect badge, oddly enough, was not present. The topmost two buttons were undone, his tie drawn down, as though he felt that he needed to spring out of bed first thing in the morning. Chuckling quietly, I drew my hand down, feeling along his throat, which held around it the chain that bore a ring of the Vongola. Even though he didn't want to associate with Tsunayoshi, his thirst for power had led him to keep that ring, and as I leaned down, inhaling the gentle scent that wafted from his recently washed hair, I could smell, mixed in, the metallic aroma of the chain.

Kindness was the farthest thing from my mind as I watched Hibari sleep. If anything, I hated him with a passion. But somehow, he still managed to attract me, somewhat like a moth to light. Our relationship was of rivals, adversaries, opponents... _enemies_. I said that, and yet there was no word to truly describe our relationship. His grace and beauty had me thirsting to see more, to feel more, and to fight more. Even through this, I was amazed by how smoothly he could move. And deep down inside, I knew that I lusted for much _more_ than just his blood.

Undoubtedly, these desires within me were an issue. More than simply wounding this man, I wanted to hold him in my arms. I wanted to savor the gorgousness of his form more than I wanted to waste it. I wanted to take him more than I wanted to break him. The affection, the infatuation, the lust, all of it merged until I could no longer recognize what I felt for him. But even in the dark recesses of my mind where my thoughts were most blunt and cruel, I couldn't bring out the fantasy of killing Hibari into a vivid picture. He was too strong... and much, _much_ too beautiful.

Rolling over, Hibari completely closed his eyes again, giving me a quiet grunt of acknowledgement as he did so. At that, I smiled a genuine smile, unable to contain my happiness that he had accepted my presence without a bitter remark. Perhaps it was just because he was tired, and barely even awake, but the action still made my heart, hardened from the cruelty I had caused and been caused, flutter with joy. I eased myself from the kneeling position down until I was lying on my back, right beside him. In this way, it felt as though we were closer than ever, and also in this way could I feel safe being beside him.

Observing his smooth, delicate features, I moved my hand forward and cupped his face in my hand, inching myself just a little closer as I did so. His breath gently ruffled my hair, and I was then close enough to see each little twitch of his eyelashes. It was then that his eyes reopened, and gazed into mine with hawk-like sharpness, and I found that I couldn't breathe as I stared back at him with my own divided vision, as if I was in a trance. Drawn closer by his tolerance, I moved in, then, cautious, I closed my eyes, and our lips touched.

Ready as he may have been for the action, Hibari didn't quite approve of it, and his he moved back when I moved forward, showing me that he wasn't intrested. I was disappointed, but I didn't voice so, only looked back at him, and gave a frown. "Something the matter, _Kyouya?"_ I asked, gently rubbing the back of his head as I tried to understand why he was rejecting such a simple action. He answered my question with a short nod, then sat up, before lying back down- this time, _over me._

Of course, I was suprised by this new development, but in a pleasant way. It felt as though the longing that I'd had for Hibari this whole time was, at long last, going to be satisfied. Somehow, I was all right with having him looming eerily over me. In a way, I suppose, it kind of felt good. His face came closer as my eyes closed once again, and I soon felt his cold lips against mine, roughly trying to dominate me. I allowed him to be violent for one reason alone- I _wanted_ him to dominate me. It was a sick fantasy that I wasn't even aware of until he began to use such animalistic methods.

Kissing, to me, was a way of bonding, or showing affection and lust. But the way he did it, it was so much more. He used his teeth to bite and tear at my lips, and he used his tongue like some sort of extra limb, sucking at my mouth like a hungry beast. There was no time to breathe within the arousing battle for dominence, and I gently moaned in an attempt to tell Hibari that I was enjoying the mood. His body soon settled on top of mine, and I sighed against his warring lips, reaching my arms up and draping them around his waist.

Unbelievable pleasure overtook me as I slid my hands over his back, feeling each of the sinewy muscles and enjoying the touch. His toned body was pleasant to feel, and my hands at last stopped on the firm, round flesh at the end of his back. "Fufufu, you're so perfect, _Kyouya_," I chuckled. The other man paused, backing off for a moment, before breaking into a smirk and coming down. He leaned in and bit down on my shoulder, and, even though it hurt a little, I was endlessly happy to be the recipent of that action.

Down his hands traveled over my body, teasing me, making me crave more as he teased me with his gentle fingertips. "Rokudo, you _dirty_ little man," he rasped, "I didn't know you wanted to be touched so badly." I finally reopened my eyes, unable to resist the temptation, and my arms tightened around his body; I yearned for him to be closer.

Or should I say that I yearned to hear more of his voice? His deep, full voice, which vibrated in his throat as he spoke..._ oh, who was I kidding?_ I wanted _all_ of him. Everything from that angelic voice, to the sweet, sexy body, to the tough attitude that he showed the world. That man, even though it was difficult to admit it... he was absolutely _flawless_. But then, among all that need to feel him, came the buried fear that he would attack me while I was down. I was getting too much of his body... and now came the need to break him.

Lusting for his blood, I wrestled him over, and once I had him down, he couldn't resist. "_Kyouya_," I husked, "I'm not the only one here who wants to be touched, am I?" Hibari snarled, and his hand came up, cuffing the side of my face as he rejected my attempt. I wasn't hurt by the small hit, however, and I laughed at him, and for a moment, his eyes almost flashed in fear.

Of all the things that Hibari hated, weakness was at the top of the list. He didn't want to submit to anyone, and he never wanted to be either the pupil, student, or apprentice. All he wanted to was to be the carnivore, the master, top of the food chain and king of the jungle. He was mistaken, however. The king would never be him, for he hadn't the strength to be a lion. While Hibari was a very powerful man, he was still hindering his own growth by keeping his body thin and only as muscled as looked attractive. Just as his name reflected, he was a skylark. A songbird, graceful and pretty, but he would _never_ be the one to bring me down. I was stronger- that much had been evident since our first meeting... our first fight.

Vile cruelty had given me the upper hand then, and my subterfuge had succeeded. Like an owl's wings were silent so that it could creep up on it's prey, I used a wicked, decietful plan to dominate him then, and I would do it again in a heartbeat. One possessing weakness deserved to be used... that's just how it was..._ how it always had been_. If Hibari hadn't been cured of his cherry blossom related condition after our first battle, I would still be unquestionably stronger than him, because _that_ was nature's way.

Eternal pain scarred him because of that time, and his pride and dignity had been crushed. Since then, he hated me with everything he had, and had vowed to be the one to win the next time my trident and his tonfas would cross. I remembered quite clearly watching him in the hospital with my spiritual body disguised, and I could recall the exact words he spoke as he lied there, alone. _'This only happened because I let my guard down. It won't happen again. I'll kill that bastard... I'll kill him.. and once more, I'll be the strongest... I'll be perfect.'_ Fufu... oh, Hibari, if only you know how perfect you already were.

Silky dampness beneath my fingers alerted me to the perpiration that had begun to coat the prefect's body. With a smirk, I took note of this new development, and dried my fingers off on my clothes, before saying, "You feeling hot there, _Kyouya_? Kufufufufu... that's all right. I'm enjoying this more than I should be." He always seemed to get like this when I was around... tense, and defensive, as if scared that those events would recur. But of course... I knew better than to think of him as scared. A fearful Hibari Kyoya was a scientific impossiblility.

Karma did catch up with me eventually, however, for Hibari grew restless lying beneath me. "Get off," he grunted. "Get off, or I'll-" He didn't even bother to threaten me with a biting, and instead just locked his hands around my neck. I clenched my teeth in pain as his nails dug into my throat, angered that he would even dare to try and choke me, then took a hold of his wrists, but it was clear to see that he was getting stronger as I lost the will to fight him.

"You're faltering, Mukuro," he hissed, starting to push me back into a sitting position, and I glared at him, barely able to summon any will to fight against his ox-like perseverence.

Of course I was faltering. That Hibari was so beautiful, it made me want to preserve him as long as I could without destroying his face. Plus, I was already distracted by the suggestive postition we were in! I was admittedly caught off guard when he went for my throat, but now, this had turned into a serious fight, and I didn't want that. I wanted to keep watching... observing... _touching_...

"You have to calm down," I muttered. "I don't want it to be like this." Hibari clearly didn't understand what I had told him, and his grip moved from my throat to my shoulders, then to my arms, until we were wrestling over his bed, pushing back and forth to decide who would be the one to dominate the other. My need to dominate as well as my need to submit canceled each other out until I longed for equality, and I leaned in, sliding my hands down and interlocking them with Hibari's as I leaned in and kissed him once more. Once more, he rejected the move, but he still fought back against my lips with his teeth, using that technique that was so painfully pleasant.

Again and again did we leap back and forth from kissing and touching, to angry fighting over the lead, and soon, I realized just what it was my partner needed. With a short sigh, I turned, and pulled him down, letting him take the top in the process. "Kyouya," I began. "If you're scared that I'm going to hurt you, you can take the dominence all for yourself."

He paused, then, his eyes confused, said,_ "I'm not scared."_ I stared at him, and he showed me quite plainly with his expression that he was lying to me. I leaned up and kissed him yet again, and this time, he returned it with gentleness, and I knew I had won. Hibari eased down, resting his body on top of mine and wrapping his arms around my shoulders as he savored the soft action. I, too, was able to appreciate the pleasant kiss- the first friendly act between us that had ever been sincere.

Intimate contact between our bodies swelled as my hands massaged his shoulders, and he began to ease beside me, making the odd relationship we shared even stranger as he began to act more open with me. He soon parted, however, but it was all right when I learned that it was because he needed to say something important. "Why do you come into my room every night, Rokudo? Is it to tease me? To tempt me? Or to observe how weak my mentality really is?"

Bluntness was always one of his perks, I supposed, but I was ready to answer that question. "I never meant to taunt you in any way, Kyouya. I've come here night after night to see your face. Your gorgeous face. I've seen many beautiful things in life, Kyouya, but none compare to you. You're the most delicate, amazing, graceful man I've seen in my life, and though my thoughts about you bounce between appalling and heartwarming, know that what I feel for you isn't senseless infatuation or blind lust. It's... love."

As I said it, I knew I was speaking the truth, and it felt strangely nice to do so. His precious personality and beautiful body were both near and dear to my heart, and I was happy to know that I was doing a good thing in that I was finally confessing what I only seemed to know in my subconscious.

Repulsed by my confession, Hibari sat back, and growled, "You're insane." I smiled then, for I knew he was right. He was my rival... to love him was tabboo, as well as just plain weird. Still, his body drew me in so strongly that it was hard to let him go. In fact... I wouldn't let him go. I loved him too much. I wasn't going to give in so easily. But just as I was about to voice my opinion, he spoke again. "But by saying that... I suppose I'd be calling _myself_ insane as well."

Instant paralysis took over my senses as Hibari kissed me again, but this time, he was the one to initiate the comforting mood of the kiss by softly touching my cheek. He slid his hands up my shirt and rubbed my bare chest with his cold fingers, his tongue at last being used like a _tongue_ instead of a _weapon_. I couldn't contain my pleased moan as he planted his caresses about my body, stimulating my nerves in a way that I didn't even know was possible, before suddenly turning and biting my lips. I whimpered as the spike of pain came over me, and pushed him back, quietly telling him not to bite. He nodded, apologized- actually _apologized_-, then kissed me again, and this time, he began to lift my shirt up over my head. I soon realized what his intentions were, and I blushed, before smirking at him, and telling him I loved him once more. He returned the phrase in his usual tone, and I grinned, before closing my eyes. I was ready. I would take whatever he was willing to give me.

-**Oyaowari?**

* * *

><p>Since it was Mukuro's POV, I decided against using 'Kamikorowari' for this one. XD Well, this is similar to a form of poetry... and for those who don't quite know what an acrostic is, I'll give you a hint. Read the first letter of every paragraph, going vertically. Hehe~<p>

I was gonna use this for a 69 author alerts, celebration, but I got impatient to write it, and ended up posting it when I had 63. XD Well, maybe this fic will up the number a bit. ;)

Please Review!


End file.
